cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Snakes
Overview The Snakes are an enemy group in City of Villains. Background Snakes official info ( Copied from the City of Villains official website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/snakes.html): Very little is known about the origins of the Snakes that now swarm Mercy Island. Rumors abound that they are the legacy of the esoteric Mu while others believe that they are somehow linked to the Children of Enos, the mystic cult that once dominated these isles. Though their antiquity coupled with their humanoid features suggest that their provenience can be found in the realm of the arcane, further study has revealed that their actual origin is linked to neither of these ancient groups. When Arachnos first descended on Mercy Isle, their superior firepower quickly forced the Snakes underground. Flourishing in the subterranean snake pits that spread out like a maze underneath the streets of Mercy, the “snake-men” numbers grew unseen by those above ground. They remained hidden until the Rikti assault altered the balance of power. Taking advantage of the chaos following the Rikti War, the Snakes emerged in force from their underground warrens and rampaged through the now abandoned streets of Mercy. Rather than destroy them, Recluse has allowed them to inhabit Mercy Island so that he might study them to determine their origins. Arachnos scientists have conducted extensive experiments on these aggressive beasts and have begun to uncover evidence of an obscure cult that continues to perform dark, impenetrable rituals under the streets of Mercy. The Snakes are often observed worshiping together, murmuring hissing chants to an unidentified deity. Their gorgon-like traits and cruel fangs reveal a possible link to the vicious female monsters of the Old World though this connection remains unconfirmed. No matter their origin, the Snakes have troubled the human inhabitants of Mercy Island for centuries. They display human level intelligence and sentience, speak English in a hissing manner and often make reference to a 'power' that lies in their bite: some quotations insinuating that those bitten would have their 'destiny changed', possibly hinting that those bitten would become snakes also. This would explain their numbers, intelligence and cunning. As they slither through the streets and sewers of Mercy, the Snakes have proven to be an excellent mechanism through which to destroy the weak. For this reason, Arachnos tolerates these creatures as they weed out those possible destined ones unable to survive their wrath. Some also say that Recluse has found a use for the Snakes in one of his many secret operations. The Snakes now dominate the rooftops above and caves below Mercy Island. Attacking with poison, daggers, swords and their own razor sharp fangs, the Snakes lie in wait, ambushing all those who venture into their territory. Enemy Types Minions Viper Fang Rumor has it that Snakes are what's left of the long-vanished Children of Enos, the Mu cult that originally discovered the Rogue Isles. Or perhaps they were here before the Children fled the French authorities, and gobbled up the unfortunate refugees who tried to hide here on Mercy Island. Powers Viper Claw Rumor has it that Snakes are what's left of the long-vanished Children of Enos, the Mu cult that originally discovered the Rogue Isles. Or perhaps they were here before the Children fled the French authorities, and gobbled up the unfortunate refugees who tried to hide here on Mercy Island. Powers Viper Blade Rumor has it that Snakes are what's left of the long-vanished Children of Enos, the Mu cult that originally discovered the Rogue Isles. Or perhaps they were here before the Children fled the French authorities, and gobbled up the unfortunate refugees who tried to hide here on Mercy Island. Powers Elder Viper These Elder Snakes are vastly more powerful versions of the regular Snakes who inhabit Mercy Island. They are spawned from the mighty Snake goddess Stheno herself! Powers Elder Viper Assassin These Elder Snakes are vastly more powerful versions of the regular Snakes who inhabit Mercy Island. They are spawned from the mighty Snake goddess Stheno herself! Powers Lieutenants Mamba Blade Rumor has it that Snakes are what's left of the long-vanished Children of Enos, the Mu cult that originally discovered the Rogue Isles. Or perhaps they were here before the Children fled the French authorities, and gobbled up the unfortunate refugees who tried to hide here on Mercy Island. Powers Mamba Fang Rumor has it that Snakes are what's left of the long-vanished Children of Enos, the Mu cult that originally discovered the Rogue Isles. Or perhaps they were here before the Children fled the French authorities, and gobbled up the unfortunate refugees who tried to hide here on Mercy Island. Powers Elder Mamba These Elder Snakes are vastly more powerful versions of the regular Snakes who inhabit Mercy Island. They are spawned from the mighty Snake goddess Stheno herself! Powers *Aimed Shot (+toxic DoT) *Fistful Of Arrows (+toxic DoT) *Snake Arrow (ST Hold) Bosses Cobra Rumor has it that Snakes are what's left of the long-vanished Children of Enos, the Mu cult that originally discovered the Rogue Isles. Or perhaps they were here before the Children fled the French authorities, and gobbled up the unfortunate refugees who tried to hide here on Mercy Island. Powers Elder Cobra These Elder Snakes are vastly more powerful versions of the regular Snakes who inhabit Mercy Island. They are spawned from the mighty Snake goddess Stheno herself! Powers Archvillains Stheno Main Article: Stheno Stheno is the mother of the Snakes on Mercy Island. Her goal is to drive away all beings from Mercy Island and claim it for herself! Powers Objects Snake Egg Those snake eggs are laidby the Gorgon Stheno, sister of Medusa. Destroy them, or they may hatch and destroy you! Powers Named Bosses * Broken Fang * Cobra Hatchling * Cobra Trueborn * Fayng * High Priest S'thaco * Quick Death * Sapphus * Short Fang * Sithius (Cobra) * Slither * Slythe * Syrus * The Night Killer * Three Bands * Yellow Stripe Badge Defeating 50 Snakes awards you the following badge: Category:Enemies